Tigerkit's Destiny
by tigerfur123
Summary: One small kit will learn about what life has to offer, and that every moment should be savored, because one moment it can be there, and the next it can be gone. With so many tragedies in his life, Tigerkit thinks that there is no point in loving if it is lost after so little time. But he will also learn that there is truth in the saying 'all dry paths lead to a pool'. Please Review
1. Alliances and Prologue

Alliances:

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER- DAPPLESTAR- TAWNEY SHE-CAT WITH DARK BROWN SPECKS IN HER FUR

DEPUTY- BRAMBLETHORN- DARK BROWN TOM WITH BLACK AND GOLDEN STRIPES

MED. CAT-PETALSTEP- LIGHT GRAY SHE-CAT WITH GREEN EYES

APPRENTICE, WINDSTREAK- WHITE TOM WITH DARK GRAY TABBY STRIPES

WARRIORS

FERNCLAW- GRAY TABBY SHE-CAT WITH GREEN EYES

CLOUDNOSE- WHJITE TOM WITH AMBER EYES

FIREPELT- GINGER TOM WITH GREEN EYES

SHADOWFEATHER- BLACK SHE-CAT WITH GREEN EYES

RAINFUR- BLUE/GRAY TOM WITH GREEN EYES

STONEROAR- LARGE GRAY TOM WITH A THUNDEROUS BATTLECRY

JAYFLIGHT- BLUE/GRAY TOM WITH WHITE PAWS

WETWHISKER- WHITE TOM WITH SMALL GRAY PATCHES ON FACE AND BACK

SWIFTMOUSE-LITTLE BROWN SHE-CAT WITH YELLOW EYES

SEDGEFOOT- GRAYISH BROWN TOM WITH CREAM PAWS AND UNDERBELLY

RUSHBELLY- TAWNY TOM

LILYSTREAM- FIERCE WHITE SHE-CAT WITH GREEN EYES

BLOSSOMCLAW- WHITE SHE-CAT WITH LIGHT GRAY PATCHES

ECHOWIND- BLACK SHE-CAT WITH WHITE PAWS AND CHEST

PEACHFROST- CREAM SHE-CAT WITH FROSTY GREEN EYES

NETTLELEAF- LIGHT BROWN TABBY SHE-CAT WITH GREEN EYES

APPLECLOUD- LIGHT GRAY TABBY SHE-CAT WITH BRIGHT AMBER EYES

IVYPELT- BLACK SHE-CAT WITH GREEN EYES

APPRENTICES

OAKPAW- BROWN TOM WITH YELLOW EYES

BADGERPAW- WHITE TOM WITH BLACK PATCHES AND BLUE EYES

DOVEPAW- CREAMY WHITE SHE-CAT WITH GREEN EYES

HONEYPAW- CREAMY GOLDEN SHE-CAT WITH AMBER EYES

QUEENS

FEATHERSTEP- BLACK SHE-CAT WITH PALE GREAY/GREEN EYES

KITS: BREEZEKIT- BLACK TOM WITH GREEN EYES, DAWNKIT- TORTOISESHELL SHE-CAT WITH GREEN EYES

ICE BERRY- PURE WHITE SHE-CAT WITH BLUE EYES

KITS: FROZENKIT- SMALL WHITE SHE-CAT WITH PALE BLUISH GRAY EYES, BLUEKIT- BLUEISH GRAY TOM WITH BLUE EYES, BLIZZARDKIT- FLUFFY WHITE SHE-CAT WITH LONGER FUR AND BLUE EYES

LAKEBREEZE- DARK GRAY SHE-CAT WITH GREEN EYES

KITS: TIGERKIT- BLACK TABBY TOM WITH WHITE PAWS, CHEST, AND UNDERBELLY, WILLOWKIT- WHITE SHE-CAT WITH LIGHT GRAY TABBY PATCHES

ELDERS

PARSLEYFUR- FADED TORTISHELL SHE-CAT WITH GREEN EYES

HEATHERBREEZE-GRAY TABBY SHE-CAT

RIVERCLAN

LEADER- RIPPLESTAR: BULKY GRAY TABBY TOM

DEPUTY-TAWNEYFOOT: BROWN TABBY SHE-CAT WITH WHITE PAWS AND GREEN EYES

MEDICINE CAT-BUMBLEFLOWER: LIGHT GRAY TABBY SHE-CAT

APPRENTICE, LOUDPAW

WARRIORS

TOADSPRING- TAN TOM WITH DARK BROWN STRIPES

FEATHERLIGHT- LIGHT GRAY SHE-CAT

TROUTSPLASH- BROWN TABBY TOM WITH AMBER EYES

MINNOWPOOL- DARK GRAY SHE-CAT WITH LIGHT YELLOW EYES

SILVERFISH- SILVER TABBY SHE-CAT WITH GREEN EYES

PLUMCLOUD- WHITE SHE-CAT WITH INDIGOISH BLUE EYES

SUNDROP-YELLOWISH GINGER TOM WITH AMBER EYES

APPRENTICE, BRAMBLEPAW

REEDPELT- BROWN MOTTLED TOM WITH WHITE PAWS

APPRENTICE, SKYPAW

WHITEFEATHER- WHITE SHE-CAT WITH YELLOW EYES

APPRENTICE, CLOUDPAW

LIONTUFT- LIGHT GINGER TOM WITH LONGER FUR AROUND HIS EARS

SNOWCLAW- WHITE TOM WITH BLUE EYES

APPRENTICE, BEETLEPAW

THUNDERHEART- HUGE, KIND GINGER TABBY TOM WITH WHITE PAWS AND UNDERBELLY

APPRENTICE, BRINDLEPAW

LIGHTNINGSTRIKE- HANDSOM GINGER TOM, VERY AGGRESSIVE IN BATTLE

ASHTHROAT- WHITE SHE-CAT WITH A WHITE SPLOTCH ON HER THROAT

APPRNTICES

PEBBLEPAW- LIGHT GRAY SHE-CAT WITH DARKER STRIPES

MISTYPAW- LIGHT GRAY SHE-CAT

BEETLEPAW- TAN TOM WITH DARK BROWN STRIPES AND ONE WHITE PAW

SKYPAW- TORTISESHELL SHE-CAT WITH LIGHT BLUE EYES

LOUDPAW- TAN TOM WITH LIGHT TABBY STRIPES AND AMBER EYES

BRAMBLEPAW- GINGER SHE-CAT WITH DARK BROWNISH TABBY STRIPES

QUEENS

MEADOWBREEZE- LIGHT GRAY TABBY SHE-CAT

KITS: CLOUDKIT- WHITE SHE-CAT WITH BLUE EYES, BRINDLEKIT- GRAY TABBY SHE-CAT WITH WHITE PAWS AND CHEST

ELDERS

MOONSHADE- GRAY SHE-CAT

SWEETPOPPY- SMALL GRAY SHE-CAT WITH A GRAYING MUZZLE

WINDCLAN

LEADER: RUSSETSTAR- TAWNEY TOM WITH GREEN EYES

DEPUTY: GRAYHAWK- GRAY TOM

MEDICINE CAT: BRIGHTWING- BRIGHT GINGER SHE-CAT WITH GREEN EYES

WARRIORS

LEOPARDNOSE- BLACK SHE-CAT WITH AMBER EYES

GRASSWHISKER- GRAY TABBY TOM WITH GREEEN EYES

GORSEFLOWER- GOLDEN SHE-CAT WITH GREEN EYES (EXPECTING….)

STORMWHISKER- GRAY TOM WITH WHITE PAWS

DARKCLAW- BLACK TOM WITH YELLOW

BRINDLEFUR- GRAY TABBY SHE-CAT WITH WHITE CHEST

BRIARNOSE- SMALL BROWN SHE-CAT

WHITEWHISKER- WHITE TOM

HEATHERSHINE- LIGHT GRAY SHE-CAT

EMBERBLAZE- REDDISH GINGER TOM WITH WHITE PAWS

APPRENTICES

STONEPAW- DARK GREY TOM WITH WHITE PAWS

FEATHERPAW- SILKY GRAY SHE-CAT WITH GREEN EYES

QUEENS

GOLDENPETAL- GOLDEN TABBY SHE-CAT

KIT: RAGGEDKIT- BROWNISH GINGER TOM WITH A RUFFLED, MESSY PELT AND BLUE EYES

FURZEHEART- BROWN TABBY SHE-CAT WITH BLUE EYES

BRAVEKIT- DARK BROWN TABBY TOM WITH A WHITE TAIL-TIP, HAREKIT- LIGHT BROWN MOTTLED TOM WITH AMBER EYES

GRAYFERN- GRAY TABBY SHE-CAT WITH GREEN EYES

KITS: SPOTTEDKIT- TORTOISESHELL SHE-CAT WITH WHITE PAWS, RUNNINGKIT-WHITE AND TORTISESHELL SHE-CAT WITH YELLOW EYES

ELDERS

SUNWING- LIGHT GINGER TABBY SHE-CAT WITH BLUE EYES

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER: FOXSTAR- LARGE REDDISH GINGER TOM WITH WHITE PAWS AND TAIL TIP

DEPUTY: SCORCHPELT- TORTISHELL SHE-CAT WITH AMBER EYES

MEDICINE CAT- MINTLEAF- SHORT HAIRED WHITE SHE-CAT WITH GREEN EYES

WARRIORS

NIGHTWILLOW- BLACK TOM WITH A BROWNISH STRIPE DOWN HIS BACK

PINECLAW- BROWN TABBY TOM

HOLLOWBELLY- GINGER TOM WITH AMBER EYES AND WHITE PAWS

POUNCETAIL- WHITE TOM WITH BLACK PATCHES AND A BLACK TABBY STRIPED TAIL

SHADESTRIPE- DARK TABBY SHE-CAT WITH WHITE PAWS

APPRENTICE, SORRELPAW

SQUIRRELFANG- GINGER SHE-CAT WITH GREEN EYES

MOLEWHISKER- GRAYISH BROWN TOM WITH AMBER EYES

OWLFUR- LIGHT BROWN TABBY TOM WITH WHITE PAWS AND CHEST

APPRENTICE, KRESTLEPAW

SNAKETOOTH- GRAY TABBY TOM WITH GREEN EYES

APPRENTICE, LARCHPAW

DARKSPOTS- BLACK TOM WITH BROWN SPOTS ON HIS FUR

SWALLOWNOSE- STUCK UP LIGHT GRAY SHE-CAT WITH GREEN EYES

ANTPELT- GINGER TOM

CINDERDUST- GRAY SHE-CAT WITH AMBER EYES

APPRENITCES

HOLLYPAW- BROWN TABBY SHE-CAT WITH AMBER EYES

FROSTPAW- WHITE SHE-CAT WITH AMBER EYES

SILVERPAW- SILVER TABBY SHE-CAT WITH BLUE EYES

QUEENS

MOUSETAIL- MUSKY BROWN SHE-CAT WITH YELLOW EYES

KITS: LARCHKIT- BLACK TOM WITH AMBER EYES, HAILKIT- WHITE TOM WITH AMBER EYES

AMBERSPLASH- BRIGHT YELLOW SHE-CAT WITH GREEN EYES

KITS: SORRELKIT- BROWN TABBY SHE-CAT, KESTRELKIT- MOTTLED BROWN TOM WITH GREEN EYES

**Prologue**

Long, tough strands of grass hung over their small makeshift den. The smell of heather drifted in the air, but it was overpowered by the smell of warm milk.

Two tiny shapes lay at a small brown she-cat's belly. The smallest, a tiny brown she-cat, was curled up close to her mother's soft fur. The other, a lithe brown tom, almost identical to the she-cat, was suckling vigorously. They both looked just like her.

She looked over at the gray tom, and father of her kits, as he picked up the cold body of a tiny gray tabby tom, and watched as the tall grass swayed behind him. Her heart ached to see him take her kit away, but knew it would be no better off where the other two were going.

She hadn't told him yet. She didn't want to, since she still was regretting the decision that she had already made.

She waited for him to come back. It seemed like moons before his smell came in range of the den. She let out a sigh of relief as he pushed his way through the grass.

"Don't worry. I buried him deep so that any foxes won't be able to dig him up" he mewed, his voice drained. He padded over and sat above his small family. She looked deep into his eyes, wondering what he thought about their kits.

She had seen what the other fathers in the Clan had looked like when they saw their new-born kits. Pride glowed in their eyes, radiated off their pelts. They bounced around the clan, telling every cat in the forest about them. But her mate, the father of her kits, showed no expression now.

"Flint, aren't they just wonderful?", she asked, her voice cracking. She was worried what he would say. If he approved of them or not.

He nodded. His eyes seemed dull, almost bored. She wondered if her choice that she had made was the right one.

"What should we name them?" she asked. He shrugged his bulky shoulders. _If he isn't going to put any thought into their names, then don't let him name them!_ Her sister's voice rang in her head. _That's exactly what she would say_, she thought to herself.

When she told Brindlefur that she was pregnant with a barn cat's kits, she was furious. She didn't know who Flint was, no one in the clan did. He was one of the cats who lived in the old barn outside of WindClan territory, one that was past some twoleg dens.

She had met him one day when she was hunting near the horseplace. He was visiting his sister Cream, who lived there with her mate Stripes. She saw him many times after that, but when he went back to his own barn, they had only met up once every moon.

Now she racked her mind for a good name for the little she-cat. "_Kits are a gift from starclan"_, her mother used to say. "Omen" she blurted out. Flint's eyes flashed for a moment, as if surprised to hear her voice, but quickly returned to their dull state. "The she-cat's name is Omen." He didn't question her, only nodded.

"You name the tom" she urged him to be the tiniest bit enthusiastic. Fury surged through her when he didn't say anything. _"Why don't you like Whitewhiskser? He was telling everyone at the gathering about how you saved Grasskit the other day from a hawk!" _ Brindlefur had said that to her when they were just made warriors. Later that spring, he had asked her to be his mate, but she had refused, since she was already seeing Flint.

Now she wished that he was her kit's father, and that she didn't have to make such a hard decision.

"Spider" she was startled at the sound of her mate's, no, _ex-mate's_, voice.

"You want to name him Spider?" she asked. He only nodded. "Okay. Spider it is." She looked down at him. He had long legs already, so the name suited him well.

"You wish that someone else was their mother" she blurted out, Frustratedly. It had been burning in the back of her mind, and she knew it was true.

For once, his eyes changed to another emotion. First it was shock, then guilt. Her mind flooded with memories of seeing him, their pelt's brushing together, spending several nights in the same makeshift den that they were in now. He looked at his paws.

"Oh, Briarnose, you know that I loved you . . . it's just that, when I first met you, I was in such a deep love. But then . . . we didn't see each other as much, and Mitzi, she was so kind, so sweet, and when she found out about your kits, she wasn't mad at all, but happy" he said quickly. "And that's when I realized that I loved her" he mumbled quietly.

She swallowed the cobnut stuck in the back of her throat. She was hurt, that was for sure, but she didn't know whether or not she was angry.

Now she knew that she had made the right decision.

She stood up, shook out her pelt, and moved over, away from her kits. "What are you doing" he asked her, looking up at the sound of rustling grass.

"I can't live with the memories of you suckling from me, Flint. I knew from the minute I found out about them that I wasn't going to keep them. Cats would find out, and I have dishonored the Warrior Code by having your kits. They would live a life of accusations and blame. Half-Clan cats are not welcome in WindClan, and we are too cold hearted to even think about being an impure clan." she ranted. Giving her chest a few licks, she fought the urge to take back her words and bring the kits back with her.

She knew that life as a barn cat was no pleasure, not the same as being a Clan cat, but that is what they were destined for. "Good bye Flint, take care of our kits" she mewed. She leaned down and licked them both on their soft pelts. "Good bye, loves" she whispered, and then started her way back home.

But before she made it past the wall of heather and grass, she turned back to her old mate. "I want Mitzi to raise them as her own, and have them think that she is their one and only mother" she mewed, and then turned tail and ran.


	2. Adventures

Chapter 1

Tigerkit felt a small paw jab his side. He turned over and tried to go back to sleep. A moment later, he felt it again. This time he moaned, wanting it to stop. Once again, the jab in his ribcage came. "What?" he asked grumpily. "Shhh. Don't be loud" Willowkit, his littermate, hissed at him. Then, in an excited mew, she said, "I want to go on an adventure!" "No. I'm tired." He murmured before rolling over, his back facing her. "Oh come on Tigerkit, I want to go to the lake" his sister whined. "Last time we went on an adventure we got caught. I don't want to get in trouble again" he moaned, his back still turned to her. "We won't get caught this time. I promise" she meowed impatiently before standing up quietly and walking over to the nursery entrance. "Wait for me!" he called and ran after her.

He scrambled out of the nursery exit to see Willowkit sitting outside. The white in her pelt glowed in the darkness. She nodded to him before turning around and walked over to the wall of the camp. Willowkit was very good at being sneaky, and she always got them out of camp before anyone noticed them.

They padded behind the apprentice den, the sounds of soft breathing and a couple of quiet snores came from inside. _Oakpaw's probably the one snoring_, he guessed silently.

As they padded near the warriors den, Willowkit lightened her steps. He did the same, not wanting to be heard. The warriors den, a large bramble bush weaved with different branches, loomed above them. It cast a large shadow over them, making tigerpaw's pelt blend in with the night.

He could hear the deep breathing of many cats from inside. He stopped and peeked through a hole in the den wall, seeing a dozen or so pelts clumped together inside. He felt a flick on his shoulder and looked over to see Willowkit giving him a look. He backed away from the den and they continued their way to the dirtplace hole.

As they reached the path that led up to the camp entrance, Willowkit crouched low and pressed herself against the camp wall. Tigerpaw stayed at her side, hoping his dark pelt would hide her bright one. Quietly, they climbed their way up and went through the dirtplace tunnel, and sprinted over to the cover of undergrowth. They didn't want the camp guard, who tonight was Rainfur, to see them. The bluish gray tom would bring them back to the nursery faster than you could say 'mouse'.

"Where is the lake anyway?" Tigerkit asked, heading into the forest of oaks and maples. They seemed like they were touching the stars. Maybe if he climbed high enough he would reach Starclan. "Forward". Willowkit's mew came from ahead.

Tigerkit had been out of camp once before with Willowkit. She had brought them to a small clearing just outside of the hollow, and they had played there for a little while before being found and brought back to camp. He hadn't remembered the trees being so tall.

As they walked they passed a silvery white tree with black peeking through underneath. His mother had told him about the different kinds of plants and trees in the forest, describing each of their features. She explained the oak tree to him as tall and thick, with large branches and small brown droppings of wood called acorns. She described the leaves as small green miniature trees, with pointed ends that looked like the branches of its oak tree. When she explained the beech tree, she made it sound short and stumpy, like a mushroom, with branches that reached out far to the sides. But this tree fit no description of any of the trees that she had told him about.

Willowkit stopped at dark green bush with small berries. She sniffed at him curiously. "Don't eat those! They're deathberries!" Willowkit jumped back, startled. "Oh, I-I didn't know" she stammered, and then stiffly continued walking. It was probably a good thing his mother had told him about those too. . .

They continued to walk in silence, passing much undergrowth and bushes. He tensed every time he heard the rustle of a mouse or the screech of an owl. He was relieved when the first light of dawn finally broke through the branches of trees. "Are we lost?" he asked after a while. He felt like he had seen that same holly bush before, and remembered the way the moss on an oak spread up towards the sun.

"Of course not. We're almost there, believe me." but he didn't. There was no dampness in the air, like he had imagined there would be.

Lakebreeze had to be wondering where they were. It was getting brighter out now, the sun rising slowly in the pink streaked sky. "I think we should stop here for a moment" Willowkit said. She looked at her surroundings, worry starting to show on her face. "Are you sure you know where we are?" he asked quietly, scared of her answer. She looked at her paws. "No" she whispered. "I'm sorry, Tigerkit! I didn't mean to get us lost! Really! I just wanted to have fun with you at the lake!" she wailed. He felt a stab of sympathy for his sister. She had only wanted to have a little fun with him. "It's ok. Let's try and get home before cats start looking for us." He said. She nodded her head and followed him back the way they came from.

He tasted the air, trying to catch any familiar scents. They kept on walking, Tigerkit tasting the air every once in a while. They passed the moss covered log they had to scramble over, the small clump of pine trees, and even the slivery white tree with the black that showed through. But after that, the forest seemed to become unfamiliar again.

He tasted the air once again, and this time he scented something unfamiliar, but it was just what willowkit had been looking for. "The lake!" he mewed. "We're getting real close to it! Come on!" he sprinted ahead, ducking under bushes and jumping over fallen branches. Finally, they burst out of the forest onto a bed of gray pebbles.

"Wow" willowkit said, amazed. Tigerkit looked at the lake, its dark waves lapping at the shore. He looked across to see a small spot of land in the distance. There was a short tree on it, but that was it. It sat alone in the middle of the water. _The gathering island!_ He thought, proud of himself for remembering what his mother had told him about it. He could listen to his mother's stories forever.

"Come on! Let's go in the water!" Willowkit said, running over to the smooth lake. The waves lapped lazily at the shore, and willowkit bounced in it, splashing around in the hot sun. "It feels great Tigerkit! You have to come in with me!" She squealed. He cautiously walked forward, and then dipped a paw at it hastily.

The water felt cool and refreshing. He put both his paws in it, and then walked through it slowly. He only went in to the tops of his paws, and then started to trot towards his sister. She splashed him with her tail, and he pounced onto her, sending her sprawling in the water. She jumped back up and reared at him, her forepaws flying through the air, barely missing his muzzle. He ducked and head butted her stomach, and she tipped over clumsily. He was about to pin her when he heard a familiar voice.

"Tigerkit, Willowkit! What in starclan's name are you doing out of the stone hollow!" Petalstep ran over to them and picked Willowkit up by the scruff, and herded Tigerkit out of the water with her tail. "We were exploring!" Willowkit defended them. She wiggled, trying to free herself from petalstep's grasp. She set Willowkit down, and then looked at both of them sternly. "Your mother must be worried sick. How could you even think about going out of camp?" she asked them. "We're really sorry. It won't happen again." Tigerkit mewed quickly, not wanting to be yelled at. "No, it will not. Now we have to get you back to camp". She said "Oh, no! Don't tell Dapplestar! She'll rip our pelts off!" Willowkit mewed. Tigerkit's eyes got huge. "Really?" he asked his sister. "Oakpaw told me he used to have a sister, and one day when she snuck out of camp and got caught, that's what happened to her." she said, her eyes round. "Dapplestar does not hurt kits." Petalstep said calmly. "But your mother might line her nest with my pelt if I don't get you back now. Come on."

They padded on, Tigerkit nearly shaking with fear. "You kits could have gotten hurt" she mewed, shaking her head. She looked down at Tigerkit. "Don't worry, little one. I'm sure your mother won't be too mad." She said wrapping her tail around him. "What if she's so mad she won't love us anymore?" he asked. "Your mother will always love you" she whispered in his ear. "A mother's love is too hard to break" she said, this time to herself. There was a longing look in her eyes. _Why?_.

As they padded on he started to wonder out loud. "Did you ever have any kits, Petalstep?" he asked curiously. She shook her head. "No. but I've always wanted kits of my own. Unfortunately, the warrior code states that medicine cats cannot have a mate or kits" she meowed.

"That's stupid. All cats should be able to love someone" Willowkit mewed from the other side of Petalstep. "Well, it does have a reason behind it. If all medicine cats had a mate or kits, then they would be distracted from their duties to the clan. And without a fully concentrated medicine cat, the clan would be in danger" she mewed. He nodded.

"Well, I guess that makes sense" Willowkit grumbled. "Good thing I'm going to be a warrior!" she meowed excitedly. "Then I can have all the kits I want" she mewed. They padded on in silence, Willowkit not seeming at all scared.

They got close to the camp entrance before Tigerkit finally broke. "I don't want to go inside!" he said, his voice cracking. Petalstep looked down at him, her light gray pelt shining in the sun. Her green eyes were hard and stern. "Would a true warrior run away from his problems, or face them and be brave?" she asked him. He didn't have to think about that. "Face his problems" he said, straitening up. They walked through the entrance, climbing down to the nursery.

Lakebreeze padded out, her pelt ruffled from panic. "My kits!" she yelled engulfing them with her body. She wrapped her tail around them and pulled them under her soft belly. She licked them fiercely, Willowkit struggling to get away.

"I'm sorry Lakebreeze! I won't ever go out of camp again!" he said, pressing his body to her leg. Their father, Wetwhisker, came trotting up to them. "Your back!" he said before joining them in the family reunion. "Where have you two been?" Lakebreeze said sternly, pulling away. "You had us worried sick. They almost sent a patrol out to find you" she said. "I'm sor-"Tigerkit was cut off by Willowkit's mew.

"I told Tigerkit to come to the lake with me" she said, holding up her chin, ready to take any punishment they gave her. "It was my entire fault. I got us lost, but Tigerkit got us to the lake, where Petalstep found us. Don't yell at him. Yell at me". Lakebreeze looked at her, not saying anything. Then, she wrapped her tail around them both and pulled them close to her.

"Wait! Aren't I in trouble?" Willowkit asked confused. "Of course you are, but I am so proud of you both." She said, pride glowing in her eyes. "Why?" Tigerkit squeaked. "Because, your sister took responsibility for her mistake, and you didn't give up when you guys got yourselves lost." She mewed, purring.

She paused mid purr, and her face hardened. "Now for your punishment. You will be cleaning out the nursery for the next moon." She said. "But we don't even know how too!" Willowkit whined in defense. "I'm sure that one of the apprentices would love to show you how" Lakebreeze mewed.

"Maybe you guys could go over to Dovepaw. She's cleaning out the elders den. She can give you guys a little lesson on how to." she said, herding them over to the elder's den. They both mumbled under their breaths as they walked away.

Dovepaw looked up, surprised. "I see the lost kits have been found" she mewed happily. "Lakebreeze says we need to learn how to clean out old nests" Tigerkit grumbled. "Part of the punishment, huh?" They both nodded their heads. "Well, you need to clean out the old stuff and take it outside of camp somewhere, like behind the dirtplace." She said. "Why there?" Tigerkit asked. "Because, usually they will smell, and the dirtplace already smells, so then you aren't stinking up the whole forest." Dovepaw mewed matter-of-factly, then turned around and dragged out the two old elders' nests.

"Then, you need to get some new stuff. I get mine from a tree outside of camp, but you guys will have to get it from the medicine cat's den. Usually Petalstep has a pile of extra moss." She said. She walked over to a pile of moss she had already collected. "Then all you have to do is make the nests in their original places. Like this" she moved them in side and started arranging them into large circles.

"But the trick is," she said through a mouthful of moss, "you have to make sure the moss is dry. Especially in the elders' den, because if you don't, you won't hear the end of it. The wetness makes their bones ach." The creamy apprentice meowed. She finished arranging the beds and bent over to pick up the old stuff. "That is how you clean out a den". She said before picking up the old moss. But instantly, she dropped it again. "I forgot to add, you have to sweep the old leaves and twigs out. Just use your tail. It works great". Then she picked up her old moss and padded to the dirtplace to drop it off.

Willowpaw looked at him miserably. "I do not want to clean up after Blizzardkit and Frozenkit." She said before walking over to the nursery.

Inside, Featherstep's kits, Dawnkit and Breezekit, were play-fighting. The black she-cat was in her nest, and next to her Iceberry was giving herself a thorough cleaning. Iceberry's kits, Blizzardkit, Frozenkit, and Bluekit, were nowhere to be found.

"Sometimes I can't wait until their apprenticed" Featherstep said. "It would be nice to get out of camp for a while, wouldn't it?" Iceberry agreed. Tigerkit heard a startled gasp come from behind. He turned to look behind him, but he felt the wind get knocked out of him before he could. He rolled over to see Bluekit on his back. "Shadowclan attack!" he yelled at him.

"Thunderclan, attack!" he dug his tiny claws into Tigerkit's pelt, and he wailed out loud. Then he turned onto his back, squishing the blue tom. He felt bluekit's paws push on his back and he flipped over. Bluekit sprang up from under him and pinned him. "Mangy fleapelt! Your too small to pin me, little furball!" he yelled in his face, then battered his hind paws on Tigerkit's stomach.

"Bluekit! Get off of Tigerkit right this instant! You know he is much smaller than you! And why are you calling him such horrendous names!" Iceberry yelled, looking up from her smooth pelt. Bluekit got off of him and let him sit up. "Sorry" he muttered under his breath.

Tigerkit watched as Bluekit's two sisters came scrambling in the den, covered in dried up leaves and debris. Their bright white pelts were almost invisible under all the dirt.

"Blizzardkit! Frozenkit! What have you two been up to! You look like you just rolled in a pile of dirt!" Iceberry exclaimed, beckoning the two she-cats to her. They ran over to her, giggling to each other on the way. Their mother swept them close to her with her tail, licking them vigorously, and covering every whisker-length of their pelts.

"Where's Lakebreeze?" Willowkit asked. "She went on a hunting patrol. She was itching to get out of camp" Featherstep said kindly. "Why, do you need something?" she asked. "I'm just hungry" she said. "Yah, me too" Tigerkit joined in. "Well I'm sure that my kits wouldn't mind sharing" Iceberry said, moving her own kits away and lying on her side to expose her soft stomach.

Willowkit ran over to her to the pure white queen and instantly began suckling. Tigerkit cautiously walked over, not sure what Bluekit was going to say. But when he looked over at him, he was busy playing with Breezekit. Feeling more comfortable, he walked over to her and began suckling. Iceberry wrapped her tail around them and began purring. "It's been a while since I had kits this small nursing from me" she said to Featherstep. "It has" she replied, looking over at her own kits lovingly.

Dawnkit walked over to her mother. "Why don't they eat fresh kill yet?" she asked. "They're too young" the soft-spoken queen replied. "But I thought we were eating fresh kill by the time we were their age." Dawnpaw said. "Every kit matures at a different rate. Tigerkit is still very small, and Willowkit's a little small for her age also." Featherstep meowed. "But before long they'll be your size, and Tigerkit might just be bigger" she went back to helping Iceberry groom her pelt. He wasn't small for his age! Was he?

He woke up to the feel of other pelts around him. He looked up sleepily to see two small white blobs next to him. As his vision cleared, he realized it was Frozenkit and Blizzardkit, starting to settle down beside him. "Where's willowkit?" he asked groggily. "She's right here" Iceberry said. He looked to his other side to see her sound asleep. "Then where is Lakebreeze?" he yawned. "She's just outside sunning herself. Don't worry; Frozenkit and Blizzardkit are just laying down for a nap. Now go back to sleep" she said before lying her head back down.

But he couldn't. He wanted to see his mother. He got up, careful not to wake Willowkit. He found her outside the nursery, basking in the sun. Her dark gray pelt shone and reflected the bright sun light. He lay down at her belly and curled up close to her. She purred wrapping her tail around him. He nuzzled her shoulder. "Are you hungry?" she asked. He nodded and she rolled on her side. "Am I small for my age, Lakebreeze?" he asked, looking up from her stomach. "You are perfect size, my love" she said before lying her head down and dozing off to sleep.


End file.
